Unknown Darkness
by Bitchie Witchie
Summary: Yugi's gone to America! Yugioh and Xmen evolution cross over New author! ch. 10 up! ENJOY! Note: some yoai character differences different from shows severe OOC
1. Chapter One

~~Chapter 1~~  
  
Moonlight Dancer: Hiya! I'm the new writer! I'm just copying what Klonoa had originally, then adding to it! *starts bouncing up and down*  
  
Yugi: *blink; blink* Uh...You're hyper.  
  
MLD: *still bouncing* Yup. I had a lot 'a sugar!  
  
Yugi: I thought that your friend was supposed to be the hyper one.  
  
MLD: Yup, but I can be hyper, too. *stops bouncing and looks at Yugi* Where's Yami?  
  
Yugi: I don't know. Start the story.  
  
MLD: *bows mockingly* Yes your majesty.  
  
Yugi: Thank you. Now start writing!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own this chapter or the next one. It belongs to Klonoa, I'm just finishing the story for her. Neither do I own Yu-Gi-Oh! or X-men or any of the characters.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
K: Can't take it anymore! *Dies*  
  
Y+Y: O__o  
  
Yami: That's a first.  
  
Yugi: Well she does have finals and we're not helping by bugging her and she promises this is the last one. second last one. I think.  
  
Yami: Nah. I bet new stories will keep going and going.  
  
Yugi: *shrugs* Maybe but this is weird. She isn't even into X-men stuff.  
  
Yami: What are X-men?  
  
Yugi: It's about mutants.  
  
Yugi: You'll find out Yami-chan and can you please vote on which story would have the next chapter up. Klonoa-chan can't seem to choose which story chapter to start. These are the stories Chibi Yugi, Kanata Kara, Kute Kitty, Yugiohbloopers, Detective Conan, Pharaoh, Unknown Darkness and another one she's making and putting up later.  
  
Yami: @__@ too many.  
  
K: X__x  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
/Yami/  
  
//zzzz.//  
  
Yugi sighed, and then he turned to his window in the airplane to see they were about to land.  
  
/Yami we're here. /  
  
//zzzz. huh? What? Oh//  
  
/*Giggling* Yeah we're here/  
  
//Well we're not actually on the ground. Anyway why are we here, aibou?//  
  
/Grandpa signed me up for an exchange program. /  
  
//Oh, I'm going back to sleep than//  
  
/Yami./  
  
//*Chuckling* Just kidding aibou//  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yugi had his luggage and was waiting outside for the person from the institute to pick him up.  
  
//Where are we going aibou?//  
  
/Um... Xavier's institution. I think he's a friend of jiichan/  
  
//What kind of name is Xavier?//  
  
Yugi giggled, then looked up to see a jeep with a man leaning against it. He looked dangerous to Yugi and he wasn't sure if he should approach him.  
  
//Aibou just go ask him if he's from the institute//  
  
/Demo./  
  
In the back of Yugi's mind he could feel Yami give him a reassuring smile, //I'm right here aibou. I won't let anybody hurt you.//  
  
/O-okay/  
  
Yugi walked over dragging his luggage with some difficulty. The man watched Yugi intently, which Yugi noticed and it made him more nervous.  
  
"You Yugi Mutou?" the man asked when Yugi reached his jeep.  
  
"H-hai!" Yugi looked up at him through his blonde bangs.  
  
"Name's Logan and I'm taking you to the institute," he said then grabbed Yugi's bags and threw them to the back of his jeep. He opened the door for Yugi who climbed into the seat while Yami came out translucent, so only Yugi can see and feel him sat in the back behind his light.  
  
Logan climbed into his seat and started the jeep driving out of the airport parking lot.  
  
Yugi was looking outside the jeep not really wanting to start a conversation with intimidating man next to him.  
  
//It's okay aibou I sense he will do you no harm// Yami said wrapping his ghost like arms around Yugi's shoulders from the back.  
  
Yugi relaxed even though he couldn't really feel his yami's touch but when they made contact like this he could feel his whole body tingle.  
  
/O-okay Yami I guess I shouldn't judge a person by their looks/  
  
"We're her kid," Logan stopped the jeep.  
  
Yugi gave him a sideways glance, "I'm sixteen."  
  
Logan was getting the luggage and stopped at Yugi's comment, looking him over, "Right."  
  
They both entered the building and a few teens and couple of grown ups were there to greet them.  
  
"Hello you must be Yugi Mutou. I am Professor Charles Xavier," greeted a man in a wheel chair.  
  
Yugi bowed then held a hand up, which Xavier shook, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Xavier nodded, "Scott, Jean please show young Yugi to his room."  
  
"Okay professor," said Scott who wore sunglasses, and he took Yugi's luggage from Logan.  
  
"Come with us," motioned the red hear that most likely was Jean.  
  
Yugi looked at the group of teens then turned to follow Jean and Scott.  
  
After Yugi was out of sight every teen was talking.  
  
"I can't believe we have a duel monsters expert here," remarking Evan.  
  
"Are you sure he's sixteen? He looks like he's twelve," commented Kitty.  
  
Logan walked over to Xavier, "The kid seems nice and quiet though he doesn't smell normal."  
  
"How so Logan?" Ororo asked.  
  
"He smells kind of ancient."  
  
"Hmm," Xavier closed his eyes.  
  
"Professor?" Ororo questioned.  
  
Xavier opened his eyes, "He seems to have some sort of shield around his mind. It's quite strong."  
  
"Should we be worried?" Ororo asked.  
  
Xavier shook his head, "Not yet, not until we know him better."  
  
"He smells safe enough," Logan shrugged, "But when I'm near him it feels like there's another presence that I can't see around."  
  
"Presence?" they both said.  
  
"Here's your room," Jean said opening the door while Scott carried the cases into the room.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
Jean and Scott stared at Yugi confused.  
  
Yugi blushed, "I mean thank you."  
  
"No problem," Scott said.  
  
"You can stay here and get comfortable and we'll call you for dinner," Jean said.  
  
Yugi nodded, and they left him in the room.  
  
Yami appeared sitting on the bed, "This looks nice."  
  
Yugi smiled, walking over to Yami and sat in his lap, "Yeah they all seem nice."  
  
Yami laid his head on Yugi's wrapping his arms around Yugi's narrow and slim waist, "This place feels strange though."  
  
Yugi looked up at him, "Strange?"  
  
"Yeah but we'll worry about that later," he said then nuzzled Yugi's neck nibbling it a little making the little one giggle. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Yami: That was strange.  
  
K: X___x  
  
Yugi: *giggling*  
  
Yami: Um. review. and vote on which story should have a new chapter.  
  
Yugi: Review!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
MLD: I know, I know. I shouldn't really be copying it but, it's just so that nobody forgets the first two or needs to go from one fic to another. Besides, I asked Klonoa and she said she didn't care.  
  
Yami: I still say that was weird.  
  
MLD: Where did you come from!?!?  
  
Yami: *wraps arms around Yugi's neck* Nowhere...  
  
MLD: Uh, sure. Whatever. Please read the next couple 'a chapters. 


	2. Chapter Two

~~Chapter 2~~

MLD: I'm baaaack! This is the second chapter which was, again, written by Klonoa.  And I'm, again, just copying it here so ya'll don't haf'ta go between fics.  

Yami: Are you gonna be like her?

MLD: No.  Maybe.  I don't know!!  How would I know?

Yami: I dunno.  Just wondering. *looks around for Yugi*

Yugi: I'm over here.  

Yami: Where?

Yugi: Behind Moonlight.

MLD: WHAT?!? Why?

Yugi: 'Cause...

MLD: (Grrrrrrr) Go stand by Yami.  Please read before I go insane.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own this chapter or the previous one.  They were written by Klonoa.  (Although, don't be surprised to find the notes she made.  I decided to leave them in.  After all, they are part of the original chapter.)  I wish I did, but do not own, and never will own, Yu-Gi-Oh! or X-men characters.  

************************************************************************

K: * pulls at hair * Can't take anything anymore! __ 

Yugi: That was random.

K: Writer's block sucks! And I feel like people are pressuring me to write!

Yami: -___- because some are…

K: *sighs* I do have school you know. I had a very bad grade last semester 79! __ my parents weren't happy! So my schoolwork comes first or no computer, tv, cards, stories or friends until I'm out of school!!

Yugi: Your parents are strict.

K: -___- I know and I hate the strict part.

Yami: Just get on with the fic.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Dinner was very quiet surprisingly they were all too nervous around Yugi who was eating and had glazed eyes. Everyone was silent when they ate you could hear a pin drop in the silence, which was very freaky since the place was usually loud.

Right after dinner Yugi had to follow Xavier to one of the rooms to chat about rules and the school schedule at the public high school. Yugi was having a hard time trying not to fall asleep, which was hard since Yami was already asleep.

All Yugi caught was an "I hope you will enjoy your stay here" before he left to wander the halls.

//*yawns* He was so boring, aibou//

/Yami be nice…/

//Hmph. I know you agree with me//

/Maybe… but I have to be nice/

//Oh… you can be naughty at times *chuckles*//

Yugi was about to comment but he bumped into someone.

Yugi looked up, "Gomen nasai."

"Vha?"

Yugi giggle, "It means sorry."

"Oh. (K: __ I can't do his accent it's to strange. But he's my favorite X-men evolution character.) I'm Kurt."

"Nice to meet you Kurt. Would you please be my guide I still don't know my way around."

"Um, sure let's go to the kitchen."

Yugi followed Kurt hearing Yami laugh saying that Kurt reminded him of Jounouchi.

Yugi sat at a table while Kurt raided the fridge. "So…" Kurt had his head in the fridge, "Evan says you are the duel monsters champion."

Yugi blushed, "I guess you can say that."

"Cool," Kurt had took out some food and he shut the fridge, "Evan veally vants to duel you."

"Is he good?" Yugi asked.

"Nope."

Yugi blinked then began to laugh at the simple comment. "If he wants to duel me shouldn't he duel someone less experienced?"

"He vants to see how long he can last against you," Kurt shrugged.

Yugi chuckled, "Right…"

//Can we go some where alone, aibou?//

/Why?/

//You know… *smirks*//

/Yami… you are so insatiable/

//*grins* I know and I'm proud of it//

/Uh…/

"Yugi?" Kurt waved his holographic hand in front of Yugi's face.

Yugi blinked then giggled, "Sorry that happens some times."

Kurt nodded then continued stuffing some food in his mouth.

Yugi sighed then laid his head on the table feeling tired.

//Aibou///

/Hai?/

//When you were going to your room I felt something try to probe your mind…//

/Nani?!/

//It's okay I took care of it. I put a barrier around our minds so no one can get through//

/*sighs* okay, that's good, ,but I wonder what is doing it…/

//We'll find out//

/Yami, why couldn't you have put a barrier when Pegasus was reading our minds?/

//Well because he had a sennen item this is something different…//

/Oh…/

"Hey!"

Yugi looked up and saw a girl standing near the door, she smiled, "My name's Kitty."

Yugi nodded, "Nice to meet you."

She walked over and took the seat next to Yugi, "Like are you really a real good duelist?" (K: @__@ I can't do her speech either she's was saying like this, like that, like, like. __)

"Well, I did win a few duel monster tournaments," Yugi said, feeling oddly nervous.

"That is so cool! Maybe you can give Evan some pointers."

Yugi shrugged, "Maybe." Then he felt a tug and he knew Yami was out in his translucent form no doubt and he could feel Yami hugging him from behind.

"Like how'd you get your hair like that? Are you really sixteen? Why's your face red?" Kitty bombarded him with questions.

Yugi's face grew redder as he realized that his face turned red when Yami touched him.

"I think you should ask vone question at the time you're making him embarrassed," Kurt said.

Kitty blinked then smile, "Sorry…"

Yugi waved it off, "It's okay. Anyway my hair's natural, I'm really sixteen and I'm red because I feel hot."

//Right aibou right…//

/Shush you/

"Your hair's natural? How lucky!"

Kurt and Yugi sweat dropped and Yami just nuzzled Yugi's neck.

Yugi flushed even more then he stood up, "I, uh, I'm going to my room to rest, bye." He said quickly then walked quickly out of the kitchen. The other two teens blinked at the retreating figure.

"Yami you have to stop or we'll be found out," Yugi said as he closed the door and Yami solidified. 

Yami shrugged, "No one's here right now, so lock the door so I can continue what I was doing in the kitchen."

"Yami," Yugi shook his head and locked the door then walked over to Yami.

Yami smirked then grabbed Yugi who yelped and threw him onto the bed. Yami crawled over Yugi like a cat with his eyes half lidded. He ran a finger down Yugi's jaw line feeling the little one shiver under his touch. He leaned down and captured his hikari's lips ravishing them and he felt small arms wrap around his neck.

Yami wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist and his other hand on the back of the other's hand bringing him closer. Yugi felt Yami's lean, strong body mold into his and he moaned, which Yami took as an invitation as his tongue went into his aibou's mouth and explored the wet, hot cavern. 

Yami snuck his hand to Yugi's stomach and under his shirt and ran his fingertips over the flat stomach. Yugi mewled then wrapped his legs around Yami's waist wanting to bring the other closer.

Yami finally broke the kiss and he planted feather light kisses along Yugi's jaw line, hearing Yugi panting. When he was at the neck he took off the neck belt then began nipping at the neck making the younger one gasp and hold him tighter. Yami could feel Yugi's pulse racing under his lips. Yami's hand went down to Yugi's belt and he began to unbuckle it.

(K: Oo;; Okay I'm not writing any further. Me no makey lemon. Only readie them. I bet this was horrible wasn't it? It's my first time doing this!)

*Next morning the day before school*

"Hey Yugi! Vake up!" Kurt called from outside Yugi's door. 

Kitty and Kurt were at Yugi's door trying to wake him up but all they got was mumbling.

"What's the racket?"

The turned and saw Logan coming.

"Yugi won't wake up and he locked the door," Kitty answered.

"Hmm," Logan knocked the door, "Hey kid wake up." The only answer they got was a sleepy groan.

"I'll go see," Kitty went threw the door.

"Kitty vait!" Kurt said then sighed.

As soon as Kitty went inside her eyes widen and she went back out. "Uh…"

"Kitty?" Kurt waved his hand in front of her.

"I-I…"                "What?"

"I need to talk to the professor."  Logan raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Just hold on a sec," she closed her eyes. Professor!

What is it Kitty?

You have to come to Yugi's room now!

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Yami: Oh whoopy now they're going to know and I bet the screaming and explaining is next chapter.

K: Yep, but I don't have time to write this week I have a English due, Math test, Biology test, Biology quiz, Computer Science assignments due and a P.E. test.

Yugi: You get tests in P.E.?

K: Yep for every sport we cover. So I'm going to have a hard time writing.

Yugi: Aww…

K: I'll try to update my fics soon, gomen nasai. 

Yugi: Readie and Reviewy!

************************************************************************

MLD: *sighs* I hope everybody likes the chapters I add as much as these ones.

Yami: Well, is there going to be any yelling?!  I dont wnat my aibou to get hurt, just yelled at, if anything.

Yugi: Don't worry 'bout me, Yami.  I'll have you to protect me when things get bad.

*Yami looks at Yugi lovingly and takes him into the next room*

MLD: Don't do anything I'll get busted for!  If you do, I won't be able to write for hell knows how long!  *sighs* They're gonna get me grounded for life.  The next chapter is mine, so please, read and review! Have fun!


	3. Chapter Three

~~Chapter 3~~  
  
MLD: Finally! My own chapters! They probably all suck, too.  
  
Vampiress_Amber: How would you know?  
  
MLD: 'Cause they do. Besides, you said yourself I use too much dialogue. Maybe I should just not even try. By the way, where did you come from?  
  
VA: I dunno. I just kinda, appeared  
  
MLD: Fine. But really, I should just give up while I'm ahead.  
  
Yugi: But I wanna know what happens!  
  
Yami: Yeah! And let the readers decide whether or not you suck.  
  
MLD: Fine. Here goes nothin'.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or X-men and the characters. If I did, I'd probably be in a beach front house somewhere in Kauaii. I'd also be a million-billionaire and spoiled brat, like Seto. This stands for all following chapters.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Yugi woke up when he heard someone yell 'what'. Yugi was able to just see a hand disappear through the door.  
  
/Yami! Wake up! I think somebody saw us!/  
  
//zzz...*yawns* what do you mean?//  
  
/I mean I just a saw hand go through the door and heard someone outside yell 'what'!/  
  
//Fine, fine. I'll go back inside the puzzle for now. You can go out and see who it is.//  
  
/Good./  
  
Yugi got up and threw on his clothes over his dark, navy-blue, satin boxers. He quickly replaced the belt around his neck to help cover the red marks. When he was done, he could hear two people talking in hushed, urgent voices. It sounded like one was an older male and the other was young female.  
  
"Professor! I saw the new kid in bed with someone who looked exactly like him!"  
  
"Now calm down, Kitty. Are you sure. How did you even get in if the door was locked? You know you're not supposed to be walking through the doors of private rooms."  
  
"I know, professor. But he was gonna make us late for school! And..."  
  
Xavier held up his hand to silence the rambling. He knocked on the door to see if Yugi had awakened yet. "Yugi. Are you up? You really must get to school."  
  
/Should I let him in?/  
  
//I don't see any harm in it. I'll make sure nothing happens.//  
  
/If you say so./  
  
Yugi rose from the bed and silently made his way the door. He unlocked it and went back to sit on the bed. He said that the door was open and they walked in. The professor was first, rolling along in his wheelchair, closely followed by Kitty, and Kurt. Logan stayed outside the door.  
  
"Hey! Where'd the other guy go? The one who looks like Yugi?"  
  
"Are sure zat you even saw anysing, Kitty?"  
  
"Of course, Kurt! I wouldn't make up a story like that."  
  
"Kitty. Kurt. Would you please give Mr. Mutou and I a moment to talk."  
  
"Of course, professor. Come on, zen, Kitty."  
  
Kurt dragged a shocked Kitty, who was still staring at Yugi (now fully clothed and alone), out the door and shut it. Yugi was watching them leave while conversing with Yami as to what they should do.  
  
/Do ya think he knows?/  
  
//How could he? It's not like he can read minds or anyhting. But then again...//  
  
/What?/  
  
//Nothing, just thinking. If one person, here, can walk through doors (and probably other things, too), what might the others be able to do?//  
  
/...I don't know...Worse?/  
  
//Exactly. We need to stay alert at all times.//  
  
"Yugi."  
  
Yugi looked up after ending the conversation. He looked right into the professor's eyes. They were warm and inviting. Yet, they held worry and slight fear.  
  
"Yugi, Would you like to stay here for today?"  
  
Yugi and Yami were both equally surprised. They had expected to be yelled at and punished, but it didn't seem as though the professor was at all mad at them. He seemed more concerned.  
  
"Uh, no, thank you, professor. I would rather go to school. It might help me get used to the new schedule to start right away."  
  
//That way, we find out how much alone time we'll have.//  
  
/Stop that./  
  
"All right then. Scott will drive you and then bring you home afterwards."  
  
"Actually, I'd prefer to walk back. If that's OK."  
  
"Of course. I'll see to it that you are given proper instructions."  
  
"Arigatou, professor. Good day."  
  
"Good day to you, too, Yugi."  
  
Yugi bowed and skidded out the door. Professor Xavier sat in the room a moment, trying to see if the barrier was still up. Yes.  
  
I want you to keep and eye on our new student. Help him make friends and show him around.  
  
Professor Xavier, content that Yugi would be fine, rolled out of the room. He still didn't know what to expect from the boy, but he new he had to stay on his toes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
MLD: Well? What do you think? Sorry so short. The next will be one hell of a lot longer, guaranteed.  
  
Yugi: He really didn't yell at us?  
  
MLD: Nope. Why?  
  
Yami: I don't think I trust him.  
  
MLD: What's not to trust?  
  
Yami: Hmm...I can't answer that right now.  
  
Evan: Hey! How come I've barely even been mentioned?  
  
MLD: I haven't thought of a good place for you yet.  
  
Yugi: Hey, where'd your friend go? Is she the hyper one?  
  
MLD: I don't know, and yes, usually. But I guess she skipped the sugar today.  
  
VA: Guess again!  
  
MLD: Oh, shit. RUN! *runs away* Please. *pant* Read and review! *pant; pant* 


	4. Chapter Four

~~Chapter 4~~  
  
MLD: God, I have too much time on my hands! Especially now that school is finally out. Well, here's the fourth chapter!  
  
Yami: Aren't you supposed to wait until you get a bunch of reviews to put up another chapter?  
  
MLD: Yeah, but I don't care! I just like writing this particular fic, so, I'm continuing to do so. If you don't like, well to bad! Mwahahahahhahahahaha!!!  
  
Yugi: Down girl. No freaking the readers (yet).  
  
MLD: Sorry. Enjoy!  
  
**********************************************  
  
The drive to school was silent. Nobody new what to say to Yugi, and Yugi didn't exactly feel like starting any conversation, either. The high school was only two miles from the institute, so it took about ten minutes to get there. When they got to school, they still had fifteen minutes before the first bell. Scott didn't know what else to do, so he showed Yugi to his locker. When the bell rang, they said their good-byes and went their separate ways.  
  
//So what's first, today, aibou?//  
  
/Um...English./  
  
//When's lunch?//  
  
/10:31. That seems kinda early, but that's just from Tuesday to Thursday. It's at 10:50 on Mondays and Fridays./  
  
//That's still kinda early.//  
  
/Yeah, but the schedule's pretty weird, too. Today, we have periods 1, 2, lunch, then 3, 4./  
  
//That's screwed up. You better hurry, you only have two minutes 'til the late bell.//  
  
Yugi ran into the class room just as the bell rang. He found a seat in the back of the room and got out his text book and notebook.  
  
//Where's the teacher?//  
  
/I dunno. Maybe that's her behind the desk./  
  
//Nah. Too young.//  
  
/Your right. When do you...Holy shit!/  
  
Just then, and ancient woman walked into the class room. She looked like she had been around since the dawn of time. (MLD: Think of the advisor from "The Emperor's New Groove". Good, now add white skin and real hair. Multiply by three. That's her!) When she spoke, her voice, even, sounded old and decrepit. "Hello class. My name is Mrs. Krause, for those of you who don't know. We have new student, today. Would Mr. Yugi Mutou please come to the front of the room."  
  
Everybody stared turning around in their seats to look for the new kid. Yugi slowly rose from his seat and made his way to front. As he passed the rows of desks, people stopped searching and watched the small figure. He finally reached the front after what seemed like hours. The teacher turned him around and put her hands our his shoulders.  
  
"This is Yugi Mutou from Domino City, Japan."  
  
Yugi tilted his up to look at the teacher. He turned back around to the class and bowed. Everybody was confused by this gesture, so they kept staring at him.  
  
"It is very nice to meet you all."  
  
Yugi felt the teacher remove her hands and walk away. Yami, noticing Yugi nervousness, came out in transparent and wrapped his arms around Yugi's slim neck. At Yami's touch, though unfelt, Yugi began to turn red. A girl in the second row raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, June. What do you want?" asked Mrs. Krause. (MLD: You can tell she's not a patient woman by any means. This is based on my English teacher, by the way. She really does look that bad, too.)  
  
June stood up. "May I ask Yugi a question?"  
  
Mrs. Krause sighed and looked exasperated. "I guess. If that's OK with him." She gave Yugi a sideways glance, as though daring him to defy her.  
  
Yugi noticed the look, but blew it off as 'new kid syndrome.' (MLD: Basically means everybody hates the new kid. I got that big time when I first moved here. And you would expect five-year-olds to be impartial to that!) Yugi nodded his head slowly, not wanting Yami to let go or the teacher to get mad.  
  
"Sorry, but why are you turning red?"  
  
/She's politely nosy./  
  
//Don't tell her. Make something up.//  
  
/Of course! Do you really think I would tell anyone about you?/  
  
//Well, there was that time when you had a couple of drinks and...//  
  
/I get it. I get it./  
  
Yugi blinked and replied, "Because you're all starring at me." He turned around to face the teacher. "May I go back to my seat, now?"  
  
Mrs. Krause gave Yugi and intensely curious look and nodded. Yugi bowed to her, turned to the class, bowed towards them, and retreated to his seat.  
  
/That could have gone better./  
  
(MLD: Ack! Screw period two. VA and the other people who I know have Mrs. Cantalope hate her guts! VA: You bet'cha! MLD: WAH! Where'd you come from!? VA: *shrugs* MLD: Oh, brother! VA: Why am I here? MLD: *head in hands, shoos VA away* Go away. VA: *blinks* OK. BYE!)  
  
************LUNCH TIME!***************  
  
Evan, Kitty, Scott, Jean, Kurt, and Rogue were sitting at a table waiting for Yugi to show up.  
  
Evan was looking around. They hadn't been waiting long, but he should have shown up by now. "Where is he? I want to ask him 'bout some strategies I've been working on!"  
  
"Oh put a sock in it, will ya? You've talking about how great this guy is an' you haven't even talked to him! Why should we even let him sit here?" (MLD: X__X...I can't figure out how to do her southern accent! It's gonna drive me crazy trying to figure it out!) Rogue hadn't cared much for the kid since he had shown up. She had been forced into greeting him, which made her dislike him even more. She thought he was short, immature, use less, and beyond weird. Since Kitty had started the rumors that he had been in bed with a twin, or something, she was even more convinced of all of these. Except of him being short, you could just tell by looking at him.  
  
"Don't be rude, Rogue. You know he doesn't have any friends, yet. We have help him get acclimated." Jean really didn't know what to think of Yugi. He acted nice enough, but he was quiet, and too, she felt, distant. The professor had told her that he had tried to enter the little one's mind, but had been blocked. This disturbed her. She didn't know that there could be any mutant as powerful as Yugi was at his age.  
  
"I still don't know 'bout this guy. He's just, like, so weird! And don't say that I'm insane, Kurt. Like, you're the one who was hanging out with him last night. You obviously don't know how to judge character." Kitty still didn't like that Kurt thought that she was crazy. She had never said anything that wasn't at least the half truth.  
  
"Yo! Don't dis da fuzzy man! Za kid's OK." Kurt spotted Yugi and waved him over. "Yugi! Over here!"  
  
Yugi had seen them, but it didn't look like he had. He kept walking and, accidentally, walked right by them. Kurt jumped up and ran to catch up with Yugi. Kurt grabbed Yugi's arm and dragged him back. Yugi noticed what was happening and apologized profusely.  
  
"Gomen nasai! I am so sorry! I don't know what happened. I guess I was just concentrating too hard, again." Yugi was very embarrassed. He sat down next to Kurt on the edge of the bench. They started talking about a dance that was coming up soon, so Yugi was only half interested.  
  
//Sounds like fun.//  
  
/Yeah. Too bad we can't go./  
  
//Who says?//  
  
/Me. Do you really think that we'd be allowed? And besides, we'd get the whole place practically to ourselves./  
  
//You are naughty.//  
  
Kurt had jumped up on the table, and was making a fool of himself.  
  
"Da fuzzy man got da moves!" Kurt refused to stop yelling this at the top of his lungs, while dancing horribly, despite the dirty looks people kept giving him.  
  
Scott was beginning to get annoyed, so he pulled Kurt down and back into his seat...By air?  
  
"Hey, man! Watch za leash!" Kurt was rubbing his ass while wincing.  
  
Yugi couldn't believe his eyes. /Did you see that, Yami?/  
  
//I saw it, but don't believe it.//  
  
/Maybe Scott grabbed one those chains Kurt has dangling from his belt loops./  
  
//I don't think so.//  
  
Yami had suddenly taken over Yugi's body. "How did you do that?"  
  
Everybody at the table stopped what they were doing and looked at Yugi. He sounded different. His voice was deeper and more insistent. He also appeared to get taller and his eyes looked smaller and eviler.  
  
"Uh...Kurt had a chain that was waving around in my face, so I pulled him down by it." Scott couldn't think of what else to say for the moment.  
  
"I see." Yugi didn't sound convinced. Yami turned the body back over to Yugi, who went back to trying to figure out what had happened.  
  
//We need to have a talk with Professor Xavier when we get back.//  
  
/I agree./  
  
After lunch, Yugi went to third period, social studies. (MLD: YECH! What's worse, the teacher's modeled after mine. He's not that bad, but he's sooooooo boring!) After that was fourth, tech. Yugi got to work on the school's web site and add a few things. RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGG!!!!!!!  
  
//What? Over already? When do we come back?//  
  
/Tomorrow, 7:25. Here, they only go to school for six hours./  
  
//Oh. That means we have more time to do other stuff.//  
  
/Like what?/  
  
//Like figure out who keeps trying to tap into our mind.//  
  
/Oh, yeah./  
  
Yugi walked home after asking for directions from Scott. He was very detailed. He had even given 'landmarks' by where Yugi needed to turn.  
  
/We're almost there./  
  
Yugi felt Yami come out in transparent. Yami wrapped his muscular arms around Yugi's waist and lifted him up so that his feet were barely touching the ground.  
  
//I know.//  
  
/Stop! Someone might see!/  
  
//You don't really want me to.//  
  
/Your right, but we might get caught./ "Besides, we're here."  
  
Yugi walked into the foyer. "What's going on?!"  
  
****************************************************************  
  
MLD: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!! Mainly 'cause I can't think of anything else to write right now.  
  
Yami: You suck.  
  
MLD: Uh...*looks at Yugi* Is that good or bad?  
  
Yugi: *shrugs* How would I know?  
  
MLD: Well, he is your yami. And you hang out with him the most. Oh, never mind! *sighs* Read and review, please. *walks away shaking head* 


	5. Chapter Five

~~Chapter 5~~  
  
BW: ok! here's the fifth chapter! hope ya'll like it! and i just have to say danke schon schon schon schon (so oand so forth) to all my reviewers!!!!! you guys are the best. and thnks to some people (whom i won't mention) for bugging me in more than one place to post this chapter!!!!!!!! *thinks of a few people and is relieved that they won't bug her anymore*  
  
VA: FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
BW: WAH! where the heck did you come from?!?!  
  
VA: you PUT me here...  
  
BW: O_o....  
  
Ryou: ok. then why am I here?  
  
BW: YAY!  
  
Ryou: .........  
  
BW: 'cause you're too cute not to have at ONCE somewhere other than the story!  
  
Ryou: ..............*slightly terrified*  
  
VA: just read the disclaimer.  
  
Ryou: alright. she *points to BW* doesn't own yu-gi-oh or x-men no matter how much she wishes and tries to convince the producers. *looks at VA* neither does she...  
  
BW: danke schon, ryou! now, on with the story! *anime victory pose*  
  
*********************************  
  
Yugi stood in the doorway, staring at a blue animal hanging from the chandelier squirting Evan with a high-powered water gun.  
  
Another, larger blue animal was dusting a desk and painting off to the right. And right in front of him was what appeared to be Kitty's head and shoulders sticking up out of the floor, yelling at Kurt and Evan, who were now squirting her head. All the while, Yugi stood in the middle of the huge doorway, completely dumb-founded  
  
Yami, still hanging onto Yugi, had buried his face in Yugi's soft hair. //Why'd you stop?//  
  
/L...Look,/ Yugi feebly replied, lifting his arm slightly to point.  
  
As Yami looked up, Evan suddenly looked towards the new source of light and saw Yugi standing there.  
  
"Uh...Kitty? Kurt? I think we should be going, now," Evan said, also raising his arm to point at Yugi.  
  
Kitty stopped yelling and Kurt stopped laughing and turned off the gun to look at Yugi. Then Kitty quickly sank back into the ground while Kurt simply evaporated. Beast stopped dusting and looked behind him at the sudden subsidence of noise. Evan was still standing with his arm pointing at Yugi, so it was easy for Beast to find the source of the disturbance.  
  
"I see," he said. "Evan, would you please go get the Professor? ...No, I mean physically go and get him. I think we owe our guest an explanation, or two."  
  
Beast put down his feather duster, while Evan disappeared into the foyer, and approached Yugi. As he came closer, Yugi tried to back up, but was blocked by Yami, who seemed to be rooted to his spot.  
  
//Maybe you should just go with him. We might finally get some answers.//  
  
/But.../ Having to nothing to say that might change his Yami's mind, (BW: yes, capital "y"...) Yugi was forced to relent.  
  
Beast came up next to Yugi and put his arm around Yugi's shoulders. Beast then pulled him inside and steered him to the left of the staircase and into an elevator that had been hidden by an entire wall. Once inside, Beast pushed the button that would take them to the second to last floor. As they rode, Yugi looked up at Beast, who was humming something and looking at the doors.  
  
Ding.  
  
Whoosh.  
  
The elevator doors slid open and they proceeded into the plain, slivery- steal corridor. Beast kept looking up and whistling his tune while pulling Yugi along, but Yugi, himself, had just remembered that Yami had re-entered the puzzle.  
  
/Yami, where are we going?/ Yugi questioned, beginning to panic when Yami didn't answer.  
  
/Yami?!/  
  
...No answer.  
  
"Yami!!" This time, Yugi accidentally yelled out loud, in his desperation to get an answer.  
  
Beast stopped, startled, and looked down at the trembling figure. 'What the...'  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
Yugi slowly nodded his head. "Gomen."  
  
Beast was confused for a moment, then realized what he must have meant. "That means 'sorry', right?"  
  
Again, Yugi slowly nodded.  
  
Beast shrugged, "OK."  
  
They had come to the end of the hallway. Beast reached out and opened a door that had, at first, seemed to appear out of nowhere. Inside, Xavier sat behind a marvelous, oak desk with his finger tips placed together in front of him. He had his eyes tightly shut, as if in deep concentration. He looked up from his finished thought and gestured for the to take a seat.  
  
As Yugi took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the Professor's desk, Beast stood. "Would you like me to leave so that you might explain better?"  
  
The Professor looked up from putting something away. "If you would feel more comfortable, you may leave. I will let you know when we are done."  
  
Beast nodded, and left through the door. But Yugi was getting more worried by the minute. Where had Yami gone? Yugi couldn't feel him in the puzzle, he couldn't hear him, and Yami certainly wasn't holding him anymore. Yugi looked up from his lap into the Professor's eyes.  
  
"Is something bothering you, Yugi?" He was concerned, Yugi could tell by the look in his eye and the way he spoke.  
  
Yugi shook his head, thinking, 'Like I'm really gonna tell you I can't find him.'  
  
*****  
  
Unbeknownst to Yugi, Yami was watching from his soul room. He didn't want to interfere for fear of losing his temper and exposing them. Unfortunately, that wasn't working. He could feel someone trying to get into Yugi's soul room. He walked to his door and cracked it just a little bit. As he looked outside, he saw a bald man walking up and down in front of the room. He stopped and knocked on the door.  
  
'You be getting any answer. He's in control, right now,' Yami thought, savagely.  
  
The man suddenly turned around and looked at Yami. Yami turned and slammed the door. Though not open very far, it still made enough noise to alert the man that there was someone inside. He suddenly disappeared.  
  
*****  
  
Professor Xavier had closed his eyes again, but they shot open. It was as if he had had a door slammed in his face. Yugi noticed this and raised his head slightly.  
  
"Are you alright, Professor Xavier?" Yugi wanted to know why he had started acting so strange.  
  
"Yes, thank you, Yugi." The Professor said, trying to sound convincing. "So, you walked into the foyer and say a few strange things, did you?"  
  
Yugi nodded. (BW: i don't think he likes to talk, right now.)  
  
"I see. Well, the one hanging from the chandelier was Kurt, that really was Kitty you saw sticking up out of the floor, and the one who brought you used to be a teacher at the high school. His name is Hank McCoy, but the students tend to call him 'Beast'. I hope you don't mind that we kept our little secret form you. You see, I run a school and boarding home for mutants."  
  
Yugi didn't know how to respond to this, so he wisely kept his mouth shut.  
  
Noticing his silence, the Professor went on, "I am, as you know, Professor Charles Xavier of the Xavier Institute. This really is a school, but it is also a place where we train mutants to control their powers. Do you understand why we had to keep our secret?"  
  
Yugi pondered over this for a moment, the nodded. (Yugi: i really like to nod, in this chapter. BW: yup!)  
  
The Professor paused and nodded to Yugi. "Alright, then. You may leave if you like."  
  
Just then, Beast opened the door and held it open, waiting for Yugi to walk out. Yugi stood up and made his way out the door. He stopped at the door and turned to face the Professor. He bowed out the door and turned and walked down the hall before it was closed. He silently made his way to the elevator and waited for Beast to go in first. They went up to the ground floor. Yugi went to his room and locked the door. He was beginning to worry. Where had Yami gone?  
  
/Yami...Are you back?/  
  
In response, Yami came out of the puzzle and looked into Yugi's worry- filled eyes.  
  
"Where were you?" he questioned, looking at Yami's softening face.  
  
I was in the puzzle watching. I didn't want to come out and disrupt anything." He added, "I'm sorry for worrying you."  
  
Yugi buried his face in Yami's chest as they sat down on the bed. "Do you think we should tell him about the puzzle and you?" Yugi questioned.  
  
Yami shook his head. "I don't think so. Not quite yet, anyways. Professor Xavier, the man you spoke to, might very well know some, already. I saw him walking down the soul corridor."  
  
Yugi looked up at Yami. "You mean like Shadi?" Yugi asked. Yami nodded. "How do you think he did that? I don't think he has a Millennium Item?"  
  
Yami shook his head. "No, I would've been able to sense it at least a little bit. I think it was his power, like the mutants he was talking about." Yami continued at seeing Yugi confused look. "He was talking about how this place is for training new mutants, right?"  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"Well," Yami continued, "it would make sense if he, too had a power. If he were a mutant, himself."  
  
Understanding crossed Yugi's face and he nodded again.  
  
There was a soft "poot" by the door. The two turned to see what had caused the noise, but there was nothing there.  
  
*****  
  
Kurt was in Professor X's office. "Professor!"  
  
"Yes, Kurt?"  
  
"Professor! I just accidentally teleported into Yugi's room und zere vere TWO of him!"  
  
"Two Yugis?" he asked aloud. The Professor raised a eyebrow and placed his finger together on top of the desk. "Hmm..."  
  
Professor X looked at Kurt and held his eyes. Kurt let the Professor trace his mind, looking for the scene.  
  
~~What Kurt Saw~~  
  
Kurt was standing in his room. He decided to go get something to eat from the kitchen. He teleported from his room - into Yugi's room?! He was standing facing the door, so he decided to turn around apologize. As he did so, he saw Yugi with another Yugi sitting across from him on the bed! Kurt teleported before they could see him.  
  
~~Back In The Office~~  
  
Professor Xavier released Kurt from his hold. Kurt teleported to the kitchen and his original destination.  
  
After Kurt had disappeared, Professor Xavier was left to his own thoughts. 'The transparent Yugi could be the one the one I saw in Yugi's mind.' He turned his wheelchair around to look out the window that gave him a view of the students playing football. Kitty was phasing through trees with the ball and being chased by Jamie. "There is something very different about Yugi Muoto," he muttered to himself  
  
*********************************  
  
BW: ok, not the best chapter in the world, but at least it's going somewhere! and it's up! plus! i'm already working on the next chapter, so it shouldn't take as long to get posted. i'll do my best on the next one! and for all you who keep asking: Yugi is gonna have a power, of sorts. you'll see in the next couple of chapters, promise! ^_^  
  
Tomgirl27: *raises hand* i helped!!!!!  
  
BW: *rolls eyes* where do they keep COMING FROM?!?! *looks at TG* you most certainly did! danke schon schon schon schon schon schon!!!!!!! *glomps TG*  
  
TG: WAH! *falls*  
  
Ryou: um... *looks at BW and TG* yeah... get off her.  
  
BW: ok! *is too hyper from being stuck in house so runs around* WWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: ....  
  
BW: *runs into wall* X_X  
  
TG: uh... r&r, please! 


	6. Chapter Six

~~Chapter 6~~  
  
Bitchie Witchie: YEAH! i'm on a roll! *random happy dance*  
  
Sam: yea, whatever you say...  
  
BW: who said you could come out of your closet?  
  
Sam: No one has any say in what i do. remember: i dictate what you write.  
  
BW: uh, huh. sure... *waves away* just back in that stinky closet, of yours.  
  
Sam: HEY! YOU HAVE NO CONTROL OVER ME! I CAN DO AS I WISH!  
  
BW: get back in that stupid closet or you won't get to read any more reviews...  
  
Sam: *grumbles something about stupid authors and ego*  
  
BW: DANke. now: on with what i was doing! ho, yes. i'm putting rahne sinclair (wolfsbane) in here. i'm making her know/take german. whether she really does or not, i don't care. you'll just haf'ta deal with it. sorry! well... sorta...  
  
Miho: *stands in back looking around nervously* um... how'd i get here?  
  
BW: *tunrs around* oh. hi, miho! i thought it would be nice to have someone not commonly seen doing the disclaimer.  
  
Miho: .........um... ok? she doesn't own yu-gi-oh, or anything, really. neither does she own x-men. really, she only owns....  
  
BW: OK! *covers miho's mouth* i think that's enough! on with the story!  
  
Miho: *muffled grunts* mmmmmmmmfffffffffff.....!!!!!!! *struggle; struggle*  
  
*********************************  
  
It was close to midnight and Yami and Yugi were barely getting to sleep. Yugi turned over on his side and snuggled closer to Yami. Yami was already asleep, but closed his arms around Yugi, anyway. Yugi was asleep within an instant, but his sleep was restless.  
  
Yugi was walking up and down the halls in the Institute. He walked past Professor Xavier's office. Someone was inside. Yugi cracked the door, slightly, but found no one. "Hmm... Wonder what that was all about?" He shrugged and moved on. He was walking kitchen. Kurt was raiding the fridge, again. Yugi sat down at the counter, but Kurt didn't notcie him. He stood up out of the fridge and turned around. Then, he did think he felt someone, or something, in the room, but he dismissed it as being too tired.  
  
Kitty walked into the kitchen, yawning and stretching. "Ya know," she started, part way through a yawn, "you really make a lot of noise getting food in the middle of the night. And don't you, like, ever change that watch to give you pajamas, or something? You look really weird always wearing the same thing." She walked up to the counter on Yugi's left and leaned against it, chin in her right hand with her left folded in front of her on the counter.  
  
"You know zat I can't," Kurt explained. "Only ze Professor can do zat. But I'll turn it of, for a vile. It does get kind of old looking at ze same sing in ze mirror," he shrugged. Kurt reached down to the watch he always wore on his right arm an pushed a button.  
  
Yugi almost fell out of his chair when the blue creature that had been hanging off the chandelier, earlier, was standing in front of him in Kurt's place.  
  
Kitty was yawning again as though this was perfectly normal, and Yugi had to wonder if she was brain dead, or something.  
  
"Well, it's better then those clothes, I guess. But you really should get a new uniform. Or at least wash the one you're in!" she said, waving her hand of her nose to emphasize the remark.  
  
"Ja?" He reached down and pulled a part of the uniform up to his nose to see if she was right. He quickly released it and pinched his nose closed. "I guess you're right," agreed, flipping the "r" in "you're".  
  
"I'm going back to sleep. You better keep it down, Kurt, or be expecting some surprises when you wake up." She walked out of the room, hands behind her head.  
  
Kurt watched her leave and had to chuckle. "Sure. You do zat, you'll be getting some surprises, yourself, Shadowcat." Yugi was king at Kurt when he said this, but hadn't moved once!  
  
'Whoa,' Yugi thought. 'I must REALLY be dreaming for that to have happened.'  
  
Kurt turned around and faced Yugi, staring at him, but looking past him, as well. Kurt reached down to the watch and turned the holograph back on, his eyes never leaving whatever they were looking at.  
  
"H - Hello?" he said to the darkness. "Is somebody zere?" When no reply came, he turned and put a milk carton he had gotten out back into the fridge. As he came up and closed the door, he eyed the window warily and left the kitchen.  
  
Yugi watched him leave and turned to look out the window when Kurt had turned the corner. Seeing nothing, Yugi jumped out of the chair and hurried after Kurt. Getting up alongside him, Yugi said, "What were you looking at through the-"  
  
"Zere is definitely somesing going on around here," Kurt said.  
  
Yugi tapped Kurt on the shoulder. "Kurt? Is something wrong? What's going on?" He got no response. Yugi stopped and let Kurt turn the next corner. This time, though, he did not follow. "I agree with Kurt: something's definitely going on, around here."  
  
POUND! POUND! POUND!  
  
"Yugi?!" someone called. "Yugi! Get up! We're gonna be late for school!"  
  
On the bed, Yugi stirred, enclosed in Yami's embrace, not wanting leave the comfort of his warmth.  
  
Yami was awake, and, knowing Yugi had had a hard night, he called back, "I'm not feeling so good. You go ahead, I'll catch up."  
  
There was a pause. "Well," the voice said, "if you're sure. But hurry up. You'll haf'ta walk if one's here to take you!" Footsteps could be heard leaving down the hall. They were alone, again.  
  
Yami shook Yugi gently. Yugi stirred and open one amethyst eye. He smiled up at Yami. "Ohayou," was heard, softly passing his lips.  
  
Yami smiled. "Ohayou, aibou." His embrace tightened for a moment and then released, letting Yugi stretch widely and yawn himself awake. "It's time for school."  
  
Yugi frowned, remembering the dream he had had that night. Reluctantly, he got up and got dressed, aware of Yami watching as his back muscles flexed with each movement. As he turned around, Yami smiled and disappeared in a flash of light. Yugi walked up to the beside table and picked up the puzzle.  
  
//Better hurry. They'll be leaving any minute//  
  
With that, Yugi unlocked the door and bolted down the hall, just in time to flag down the last car pulling out of the drive. He hopped into the back with some help from Jamie and Kitty and they were on way to school. ((BW: ok, too lazy to go through the school day. let's just skip ahead to after school, shall we?))  
  
Yugi was walking back to the Institute, again. He took a slightly different route, though. He was walking through a forest that he had been told led to the back of the Institute. Yami was in the puzzle sleeping.  
  
There was something in the bushes up ahead. Yugi stopped and looked at the rustling bushes, trying to see if it would come out or what it was from where it was. A big dog jumped out of the bush and stopped in front of them. It looked up, sat down, and wagged it's tail furiously. Yugi took a step forward, reaching for it, and it barked at him. Yami was eyeing the dog cautiously.  
  
"Maybe we should just leave it alone," Yami said.  
  
"Hmm..." Yugi set his backpack on the ground and held his hand out again. This time, the dog reached up with it's head and put it into Yugi's hand, rubbing against him. Yugi giggled at the pleased look on the dog's face.  
  
He stood and picked up his backpack, continuing on to the Institute. He had gone a few steps when he turned. The dog was sitting looking at him, head tilted slightly to the side. "Can I come? I think I'm lost..."  
  
Yugi's eyes widened. Had that dog just spoken?! Yugi looked around. Yami was still asleep, so he hadn't said anything. And there was nobody else around. He looked back at the dog. "Um..." he said uncertainly. "I don't see why not...? Um... Ok."  
  
The dog's ears perked up and it bounded up to Yugi, waiting for him to carry on. Yugi turned once again and went on, the dog prancing on his right.  
  
As they reached the back of the Institute, the dog bounded off to the left and disappeared in the bushes again. Yugi stared after it, expecting it to come back out. When it didn't, he shrugged and went inside.  
  
Yugi, Yami still napping, walked into the kitchen to find Kurt with his head in the fridge again. "Hey, Kurt," he greeted as he put his backpack on the floor next to a stool. He lifted himself up via the counter and sat.  
  
Kurt paused, turned and stood to see who had entered. His face softened into an easy grin when he saw Yugi. "Oh,. Hey, Yugi. How's sings?" he questioned.  
  
Yugi shrugged. "Not to bad, I guess." He looked at the counter, wondering what to say, next. He remembered the dog and looked up to see Kurt leaning on the counter across from him, studying him intensely. "Um..." Yugi started, slightly unnerved by the look. "Do you know anything about a dog that's been running around, lately?"  
  
Kurt stopped chewing on a bologna sandwich he had found to think. "Vell..." he said, "zere hahs been zis volf in ze voods, somtimes, but she's harmless. Vhy do you ahsk?"  
  
Yugi blinked. "Be-because I think it followed me back here..." he stammered.  
  
Rahne Sinclair walked into the kitchen. "hey Kurt!" she greeted, seemingly not noticing Yugi.  
  
"Hey, Rahne," he replied as she ducked into the open fridge door. Kurt turned slightly so that he was still leaning on the counter, but more on his side than his front. "Yugi, here," he began, motioning to Yugi, "vast just telling me how a volf zat followed him up to ze institute."  
  
Rahne paused and stood up, turning to look at Yugi. She looked him over in a scrutinizing manner. "Was he, now," she said, dragging it out, slightly. She shrugged and turned to Kurt. "Denken Sie ihn wissen? ((Do you think he knows?))" she asked in German.  
  
Taking up on the clue, Kurt switched to his native tongue, as well. " Ich würde nicht auf es zählen, aber bin acreful. ((I wouldn't count on it, but be careful.))" he replied.  
  
Rahne blushed and fidgeted, slightly. " Ich wußte nicht, daß dieses das Zicklein... war.((I didn't know this was the kid...))"  
  
Kurt looked at her. "Honest!" she claimed to the you-should-have-known look Kurt was giving her. She glanced one last time at Yugi, gave him a small almost apologetic smile, grabbed a sandwich and left through the door at the other side of the kitchen. Yugi and Kurt watched her leave. When she turned the corner, Yugi turned back around. Kurt was examining him, again.  
  
"Um..." Yugi said, trying to think of some reason he had to be going. "I have a lot of homework to do. I'll see you at dinner." With that, he slid off the stool, grabbed his backpack from off the floor and left through the same door as Rahne.  
  
Kurt shrugged and left through the opposite from Yugi. He looked up and down the hall, just to be sure, and evaporated with a small puff and smoke cloud.  
  
*******************************  
  
BW: i know, i know. not much of a chapter, but it's something. i promise! there is much more to come!  
  
Sam: yeah, well... just don't get bloody grounded again, you...  
  
BW: hey! sigh oh, well. i GUESS you can be out, for a while... and what do you care? you still get to think of ideas. (then i haf'ta write them...)  
  
Sam: yeah, well...  
  
BW: NEhow! sorry peoples, for taking so long to get this up, but it's parents fault! *scrutinizing looks from all friends and faithful readers* really! *neko* morw... : { well, all for now! lot'sa luv and hugs, peoples! and remember to r&r! danke! 


	7. Chapter Seven

~~Chapter 7~~  
  
Bitchie Witchie: ok, i'm bored and it's samhain (sow-en), so i'm gonna write a "leading-up-to" halloween chapter...  
  
Melanie Eden: maybe you should explain what samhain is, first...  
  
BW: oh, yeah! well, it's bascially halloween (seeing how it's on the 31st...) but it's the wiccan version.  
  
ME: that's not all, you dimwit. there's feast and you celebrate the last harvest festival of the eight cycles of the moon!  
  
BW: .oh, yeah. but isn't there also something about the gate of the fairy world and the humand world being open?  
  
ME: .................................  
  
BW: NEhow! here's the weirdest chapter that is to come! ...i hope...  
  
*******************************  
  
Yugi came out his room. He had finished his homework at four and had crashed for the last hour-and-a-half, or so. Yami had woken him with a light kiss on the back of the neck. As Yugi stumbled out of the room still mostly asleep, Yami helped guide him to the dining hall.  
  
//I hope to finish that when we get back.//  
  
/I take it that means we are going to whether I like it or not?/  
  
//Well, when you put it that way.............. Do you not want to?//  
  
/........./  
  
As he walked, Yugi noticed that balck and orange streamers adorned the other wise plain hallway. They had not been there on the way to his room earlier. 'Wonder what that's for,' he thought to himself.  
  
Yugi could feel Yami shrug, dropping the subject as they entered the hall. Many of the students were already seated at the long table, waiting to start. Professor Xavier was at the head. To his left was Hank McCoy, Ororo, and Evan so far. To his right and a few chairs down was Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Kitty Pryde, and Rahne Sinclair was several chairs away from them. Yugi walked up and sat on Rahne's left.  
  
Rahne looked up, wondering who had braved her presence. A small smile brightened her face, but came and went quickly. "Hey, Yugi," she greeted.  
  
"Hi." Yugi looked up and down the table, curious as to what was keeping the others. "Um.."  
  
Rahne studied him. "Yes?"  
  
"I was just wondering," he paused and watched her study his face. "I was just wondering, do you know where everybody else is?" finished quickly.  
  
Rahne looked around, for the first time notcing how few were present. "I don't know. Sorry."  
  
Yugi shrugged. "S'ok. I was just curious..."  
  
//Who's she?//  
  
/Oh, you were asleep. This is Rahne./  
  
//Hmm...//  
  
Yami was suddenly in control of Yugi's body. He turned to study the girl sitting next to him, looking her over from head to toe. He consentrated on her face, mostly. It was, if not attractive, pretty enough. Light skin was accented by reddish-brwon hair. Her eyes dark, brown with small, gold sun- bursts  
  
Kurt came into the room and sat on the other side of Rahne. "Hey, Rahne. How long you been waitin' here?"  
  
Rahne shrugged. "Not long. What'chu been doin', yourself?"  
  
"Helping hang Halloween decorations. Zere are only a few days left, you know."  
  
She nodded. "Yes. I know. Who else was with you?"  
  
"Only a few people. Let's see..." He paused, remembering who was there. He began counting on his fingers as he said their names. "Zere vas Evan, but he left early. So did Kitty and Jean. But zen zere vas Jamie, Bobby, Amara, and Rogue."  
  
Rahne paused, searching Kurt's face. "Rogue was... helping?!"  
  
Kurt nodded. "Ja. Kinda scary, ain't it? Ze only sing zat proved zat it was still her was how she stayed to vichever hall or room vas osers vise unoccupied." He shrugged. "Maybe she's starting to varm up to us."  
  
Rahne cocked her head forward and looked at him as if he were losing it. Kurt smiled uneasily and shrgged again. "Vell, it vas vorth a shot."  
  
Yugi piped in. "Why does she stay so far away from everbody else?"  
  
Kurt looked over Rahne's shoulder at Yugi, noticing he was there. "Oh, hey Yugi." He paused, trying to think of a nice, simple way to put it. "Vell... Somesing kind of happened, so she likes to keep to herself."  
  
"Hmm..." he said, nodding in understanding.  
  
There a loud bell, singnaling the start of dinner. Everybody around him started diving for the hot food. For a time, conversation halted, but the small hall was soon filled the voices of dozens of people gossiping and arguing. Yugi was quick to finsih, keeping to himself. On the way through the hall that led to the balcony, he thought of what the Professor had told him.  
  
/Do you think any of them are dangerous?/  
  
//I don't know. Why do you ask?//  
  
/I was just wondering... Especially since this Rogue doesn't seem to like to touch anybody./  
  
//Hmm... That's true.//  
  
/There must be more to her than meets the eye./  
  
//There more to a lot of people aroung here than meets the eye...//  
  
/Hmm.../  
  
The sky was filled with stars. As he leaned on the railing, Yugi felt a tug as Yami came out of the puzzle. Yami stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his small hikari. Rocking slowly back and forth, Yami hummed an old tune he remembered from when he was a child. Yugi closed his eyes, hearing the words through their link.  
  
//When day changes to night, when spring turns to fall, the seasons change, like a never failing ball. Rocking, swaying, singing low. Singing songs of long ago. Songs of beauty, songs of peace. As you close your eyes to sleep, I rock you, ever slowly, ever gently, never letting go. Through night, through day. And shall you ever know: My heart to you, and yours to mine. From me to to you, all so divine. When dusk creeps near, shed not a tear. I'll never leave with out you close; Never to say good bye.//  
  
Yami carried Yugi down the hall. It was late and a good thing they didn't have school the next day. He reached the room and lay Yugi carefully on the bed. Removing his shirt and pants, Yami covered the small one. He then turned to close the door. As he walked into nearer to the door, he thought he could hear someone talking not far down the hall. He decided to investigate, locking the door behind him as he went.  
  
"So what'd ya think of this Yugi kid?" he deciphered through a southern accent.  
  
"I really don't know. I've only seen him around, never talked to 'im." He couldn't place this second voice, so he moved on. They were in the living/family room on one of the couches that was in back corner of the room. It was Rogue and someone neither he nor Yugi had ever seen.  
  
This new person was slightly shorter than Rogue with blond hair. He appeared to be the type that could get real hyper real fast ((BW: coughnonicough)). If not hyper, he was the kind who would be reserved and relatively quiet. With light skin and fair hair, his bright green eyes were quite a contrast.  
  
"But what do you think him from what you know?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Well..." He paused to think this question over. "Well... From what I hear, he's really cool and he knows some famous card game, or something."  
  
Yami stepped in. "Hi."  
  
Rogue and the other both started at his entrance. "Oh. Um, ha Yugi. When'd you come in?"  
  
He shrugged. "Oh, I just got here. May I ask what you were saying about a card game?" he asked, turning the other.  
  
"Um... Oh, that. That was just saying that I'd heard about some kid who was really good at some card game I've never heard of." He stood and stuck out his hand."I'm Jamie, by the way."  
  
Yami looked down at and took the offered hand. "Nice to meet you, Jamie. I'm Yugi." He bowed slightly and let go of Jamie's hand.  
  
Jamie seemed to color a bit, but simply replied, "Oh."  
  
Rogue looked from to the other and stood up, being the last one left on the couch. "I should be going." She swept past Yami and through the door. Jamie was looking over Yami's shoulder when he turned back around after watching Rogue leave. Jamie's eyes flicked to meet Yami's.  
  
"Um..." he began. "I should probably go, too. My room mates get kinda upset if I'm always walking in the middle of the night." With one last uneasy smile, Jamie waved good bye and left through the same door as Rogue. 


	8. Chapter Eight

~~Chapter 8~~  
  
Bitchie Witchie: i'm back! and this time with the actual halloween one... it's actually the day after, so, um... yeah... NEhow!  
  
Melanie Eden: do you think you'll be able to sneak on, at all to get it up?  
  
BW: that all depends on when my parents are out and how much homework i have... i hope so, though! ^_^"  
  
ME: mm hmm...  
  
BW: on with the fic! btw - if there's anything wrong sorry! but it IS my fic, so can tweak it ^^  
  
disclaimer: same as before - nothing's changed in the last twelve hours... (damn)  
  
*******************************  
  
Yugi woke up the next morning to hear a lot of activity outside his door. Being careful so as to not wake Yami in the process. He slipped on a pair of pants he had laid out the night before and poked his head outside the door. There were people running around, putting up black and orange decorations, setting out carved pumpkins, and lighting candles.  
  
He stepped outside the door entirely and closed it behind him. He stood in the small doorway for a moment. He turned and looked both ways down the hall. He finally decided to go left, the way to the foyer and the front doors.  
  
As he stepped into the new area, there was even more commotion than the surrounding hallways. He stood in the middle as all around him, dark capes flew this way and that as their wearers rushed here and there. Bright wigs streamed behind people as they hurried to get ready. But get ready for what? Yugi tried several times to stop someone to ask them what was going on, but each time, they glanced at him or nodded a brief hello and hurried on their way.  
  
He saw Kurt standing the huge doorway, stretching in the early morning sun. As Yugi came to his side, Kurt put his right hand on hip and sighed. He turned his face to the sun, soaking up its warm golden rays. Yugi looked out over the lawn, watching as still more people put out carved pumpkins with candles inside. He turned to Kurt who was also calmly watching the frantic movements. He sighed again.  
  
"Don't you just love Halloween?" he asked Yugi.  
  
"Hallo-what? What're you talking about?" he replied.  
  
Kurt paused as he turned to look at the small boy. "You don't mean to say zat you don't know what Halloween is, do you?"  
  
"I'm afraid that's exactly what I'm saying." He paused, glancing out over the lawn and then looking back at Kurt. "Should I know?"  
  
"I should say so! How could you not know vat Halloween is?!"  
  
Yugi shrugged.  
  
"Alright." He thought about how best to explain the holiday. "Well... People dress up as demons, monsters, vitches, verevolves, vampires, anysing, und zey go around to different houses saying 'trick-or-treat.' Zen ze people in ze house give you candy and you go to ze next house." He shrugged as he said, "Zat about sums it up, I guess..."  
  
"Hmm..." Yugi mused. "So, when does this happen? Soon?"  
  
"Vell, not really. It happens at night, when you give out candy, but it can take a long time to set up. See," he pointed to the people looking at how the yard was set up. "You put up decorations of black and orange, those are Halloween colors, and you carve pumpkins. Zen at night, you light ze candles in ze pumpkins and zey light up ze carved part. Zat's ze fun part, except for ze candy, of course." A big grin lit Kurt's face as he imagined the piles of candy he would get later that night.  
  
"Wow! Sounds like fun!" Yugi, too, grinned. He nodded good-bye to Kurt and ran back to his room. When he walked through the door, Yami was sitting up, stretching. Upon locking the door, Yugi felt Yami's warm embrace as he was wrapped in his arms.  
  
"I woke up to a cold bedside," Yami whispered in Yugi's ear.  
  
Yugi shivered as Yami's breath snaked down his neck. He turned looked up into those strong eyes had always loved so much. "I'm sorry. I was curious about what was going on outside."  
  
"No need to be sorry, aibou. It was just unusual." Yami planted feather- light kisses on Yugi's forehead. He made Yugi's lips his as he moved down. Yugi moaned softly, inviting the warm tongue to come exploring. They broke off swiftly when there a brisk knock at the door.  
  
Yami disappearing into the puzzle, Yugi opened the door, still only clad in his jeans.  
  
Outside was Kitty. Not expecting to see a half dressed Yugi in front of her, she looked up from her feet and her eyes went wide. "Um..." she sputtered. "I was just letting you know it's your turn to help set up for breakfast..." she blurted in one short breath.  
  
"Oh. Thank you, Kitty. Could you hold on one moment. please?"  
  
With a nod from Kitty, Yugi went back into his room. He quickly put on a dark navy shirt and his neck buckle. He placed the puzzle around his neck and went back into the hall. Kitty led the way to the breakfast hall. There were already several people putting out dishes, cutlery, and food plates. He hurried over to where the food was being handed out and began setting it on the table along with everyone else.  
  
In the center of table was a giant pumpkin. It's top had been carved out so that sweet smell of pumpkin seed filled the air. Rahne walked up to Yugi. "They're planning on carving it right before the first trick-or-treaters come. It should be a blast!"  
  
Yugi looked up at her glowing face and smiled, too. "Yeah! Do you think I'd be able to watch?"  
  
She looked down. "Of course not! You'll have to help!"  
  
Breakfast got underway. For most, the moment they were excused from the table went, they began decorating a different part of the mansion. Yugi went back to his room, arms filled with different things Professor Xavier said he use to decorate where he pleased. Yami came out of the puzzle as Yugi was putting up the twisting streamers of black, orange, and red. He surveyed the pile on the bed much scrutiny. "What are you doing?" he finally asked, succumbing to his confusion.  
  
Yugi turned around. He hadn't heard Yami appear. "I'm putting out some stuff for Halloween. want to help?"  
  
"Um... OK?"  
  
Yami grabbed one of the plastic, plug-in pumpkins and put it on the dresser opposite the bed. "Like that?"  
  
Yugi nodded his approval.  
  
The day seemed to slip away as the sky darkened. While some readied their costumes, others gathered on the front lawn, preparing to carve the pumpkin. Several were working on pulling out all the pulp and seeds. Others were drawing ideas on paper and discussing the best way to carve them into the soft surface. Still others were laying out carving tools; kitchen knives, scalpels, and intricate x-acto blades for the detail work.  
  
Yugi stepped out into the failing light, wondering whether there was anything to help with. Rahne spotted him, standing in awe in the door, and waved him over. As he came trotting up, a hundred things ran through his mind. Questions, ideas, answers to his questions, questions about his questions, and so much more. Rahne put her hand on his shoulder as he came up, taking a closer look at all the activity.  
  
"So... What am I supposed to do?" he questioned.  
  
"Well..." She stopped to think for a moment. "How 'bout you come help me and Bobby plan the carving?"  
  
He nodded. "Mm hmm!"  
  
Bobby was sitting at a table not too far away. As Rahne came up, he held up his latest creation, a wolf's head with long claw like marks off to the right. Rahne took it hands. "This is great!" she exclaimed.  
  
Time passed and the preparations carried on. Before anyone new it, it was nightfall and the first of the little trick-or-treaters were making their rounds.  
  
Yugi was chosen to be the first person to hand out candy. To everyone's slight surprise, he needed a little help with this, seeing how it was new to him. For the first few treaters, someone on the other side of the gate and motioned to Yugi when it was time to give them the candy and how much to give them.  
  
As the sky grew darker and the clouds cleared, thousands of stars could be seen.  
  
When Yugi's shift ended at about 7-o-clock, he bid ado to those in the courtyard and made his way the trees nearby. With a flash of light, Yami came out of the Puzzle and fell into step besides his other.  
  
They walked in silence for a time, until they came to a clearing. The trees encircled them and almost closed at the top, creating a sort of cathedral affect. Yugi stopped at the edge, looking up at the sky. Just beyond the leaves was a full moon, casting decorative shadows on the ground.  
  
In the center of the clearing was a flat rock just large enough for sitting. It appeared as if someone had been grinding something on it just before the pair had shown up, but they disregarded any thought of it.  
  
Yami stepped into the clearing, Yugi watching as he made his way to the rock and sat on the ground, leaning his back up against it. Yugi followed and took the place on the rock. Yami leaned forward to let Yugi slide his legs behind his back, and leaned his head against his knees.  
  
They sat like that for a long time, staring at the stars, basking in their light. Eventually, they dozed off, Yami still leaning against his knees, Yugi's hands on his shoulders.  
  
Someone rustled in the bushes. A girl walked out into the clearing, looking for something. She looked up to see the two boys. At first, she worried they might have found it, but when she realized they were asleep, she sighed in deep relief. She reached behind the rock and picked up a dagger. "At least they didn't find it. What would've happened to the power I've put in it?" she asked herself. She made a mental note ask the High Priestess and Priest about other people touching power-gatherers in the midst of, well, gathering power. She turned and left, a puzzled look on her face as the dagger glowed ("It must be the reflecting moon light") when she slipped it into its sheath.  
  
*************************  
  
BW: ...that was different... that's what i get for writing at two in the morning, i guess. now i know there's a name for these daggers, i just can't think of it right now and i have no references that elaborate on the subject. if anyone knows could you tell me? please?  
  
also, it has been brought to my attention that yami is very ooc compared to the series. yeah, i know, but what did you expect? there's no yoai-ish-ness in the anime, as far as i know. it's just the way the character was begun by klonoa so i'm trying my best to continue that...image, if you will, for the rest of the story. if it bugs you, go read another story.  
  
also, i know i suck at writing (and that i put in too much dialogue, which i am still working on) but hey, i try, right? thank you to all the wonderful reviewers who told me what i can improve, change, or are just there to bug me when i take too long! you guys keep me here!  
  
all for now! 


	9. Chapter Nine

~~Chapter 9~~  
  
BW: ooh! i feel so love-ed! the day after i put the chapter up and i get a million reviews! (ok, so i'm exaggerating. humor me...) *random happy dance* specialness! anyhow. after this, chapters may be slow in coming, thanks to bloody evil teachers conspiring against me. *shifty eyes* on with the story!  
  
disclaimer: i do not own yugioh. i don't even own the bloody computer...  
  
*************************************  
  
The sun shone through a crack in the curtains. 'Wait...curtains?' Yami wondered. 'Why are there curtains? I thought we were out in that clearing...' Yami stirred and rolled over. Well, there was a Yugi at his back, that was a definite. He could see the tricolored hair if he looked over his shoulder far enough. But how had they gotten back into their room? Yami stood and went to the window, parting the curtains just far enough to look out over the trees. Yugi shifted under the deep blue quilt.  
  
Yami crossed back to the bed and sat on the edge by Yugi. Yami reached out and stroked the little one's head, running his fingers through the silky strands.  
  
Yugi's hand moved to touch Yami's arm, closing around his wrist. Yami turned his wrist around until Yugi's hand loosened enough for Yami to slide their hands together. They stayed like for a long time, Yami enjoying the innocence of Yugi's sleep. Yugi just enjoying being and dreaming.  
  
There was some commotion in the entrance hall. Yami gently laid Yugi's hand back under the covers to keep it warm and left the room, locking the door behind him. He turned and started down the hall that led to the top landing of the grand staircase. He slipped behind a wall when someone stepped into the foyer from the left hall, Professor Xavier rolling along at their side. They were deep in conversation, speaking just low enough that Yami couldn't make out much but mumbling. But then he thought he heard them say something about Yugi. Why would they be talking about him?  
  
Yami came into view at the top of the stairs and walked down, putting on his best "look-I'm-Yugi" face.  
  
The Professor looked up and smiled. "Ah. Good morning, Yugi. How are you?"  
  
Yami bowed slightly. "Fine, thank you, Professor. And how are you?"  
  
"Very well, thank you. Yugi, this is a guest from a family looking into some of the schools in the area," Xavier said, gesturing to the girl at his side.  
  
She was a tall person of about 5' 8", if one had to guess, but the way she carried herself made her look still taller. Her light brown hair fell to her shoulder blades, natural, light red highlights extending the length. Expressive blue-and-green eyes were set into a pale, oval face that blushed easily. Her full lips were of the kind that smiled with great ease at the slightest invitation. Her longs legs were clad in dark denim jeans, topped with a deep burgundy blouse. Her shoes were knee-high boots that zipped up the side so you could actually get your foot inside, and inch-high heel at the base. From the way her fingers fidgeted, you could tell she liked to do things with her hands. Her right hand kept stroking the end of a leather something that stuck out at the bottom of her blouse on her right hip.  
  
"Hello. My name is Miika," she said, a greeting smile alighting on her face. Miika put her left fist under her right elbow and bowed a bit, extending her right arm to shake Yami's hand.  
  
"Hello, Miika. My name is Yugi." Yami smiled and bowed, copying the way she held out her hand.  
  
Their hands shook twice and stood straight again. Yami's eyes glanced at a leather sheath, which had become more exposed when her blouse slipped up, also showing off a small pouch barely big enough to hold a CD. Miika looked down, wondering what it was Yami had seen that caught his interest. She tugged her blouse back down until not but the very tip of the sheath was visible, but only to those who really inspected her person.  
  
Yami excused himself and went back upstairs, saying that he had forgotten his wallet in his room.  
  
The Professor had been watching the two interact, happy that they got along so well. All the while, he was searching Yugi's mind for anything strange. He was sensing something ancient coming from one of the two, but Miika was not the one. He had already seen her thoughts and she was a perfectly normal girl, save for some of her habits. Now he was in Yugi's (Yami's) mind, walking the hall he had seen only once before. There were still two doors, but one of them was unlocked. He stepped inside to find a sleeping Yugi on a bed in the midst of a toy-scattered room. Xavier smiled and stepped back out, closing the door with a small click. He turned to the other door and knocked. Maybe this time he would get some answers from the one inside.  
  
Yami was back in their room. He could feel someone probing his mind. 'But how did the barrier let them in?!' he wondered, startled that this was happening again. He sat on the bed and closed his eyes, concentrating on his thoughts. He saw the man in the hall again. He was Yugi's room! But how had he gotten in? Well...at least he wasn't disturbing his aibou's sleep. But then he came to Yami's door and knocked. 'Why not?' thought Yami. 'I can always do what I did to Shadi.' He opened his soul room door.  
  
Xavier was startled when the door opened, but no one was inside. He stepped into the shadows, and fell, grabbing onto the edge of a pit. Were those snakes he heard at the bottom?! Careful to not lose his grip, Xavier climber back out onto solid ground. Before him stood a wild-eyed Yugi. "Why do you disturb my soul?" he asked.  
  
"Professor?" a small, distant voice said. "Professor Xavier?" it persisted.  
  
Professor Xavier opened his eyes and was back in the real world, back with Miika. She looked concerned. "Professor? Are you ok?"  
  
Xavier wiped his forehead to find he was sweating and his head hurt a bit. Confused, he ignored this for now and smiled reassuringly at Miika. "Yes. I am fine. I'm sorry if i worried you."  
  
Miika nodded and smiled back at him, making a mental note to watch the Professor in case he had a stroke, or something.  
  
The Professor turned, wheeling himself into hall on the other side of the staircase. "This way, there are the class rooms for science and history..." Miika followed and the tour of the grounds continued.  
  
Yami watched as the man disappeared. He opened his eyes and looked out the window. Was it just him or did that look like the Professor? He discuss it with Yugi after he woke up.  
  
Yami's thoughts switched gears and fell on Miika. A nice girl, yes, but rather high-strung about that sheath and pouch of something-or-other. He talk to her alter when he saw her around, again. Yugi stirred and rolled over, facing Yami's back.  
  
He reached, searching for warmth and a body. Yami held out his hand so that Yugi could find it. When he did, Yugi grasped it tightly and pulled it back toward himself. Yami laid down again, watching over his hikari and love, and falling back asleep.  
  
*******************************  
  
BW...i don't know why i did that...i just felt like it, i guess. can anyone guess who miika is? anyway. thank you forever and ever to ncsgirl who told me that the daggers are called athames! *gives plushie of you and favorite character from anywhere and special tea-bashing hammer that seeks her out and lasts forever* (unless you like tea, that is...)  
  
Bakura: ...that was random  
  
BW: yeah... also! i have some questions for you all, but they're too strange and such put here. could anyone who wants to have a say in the decisions go to http://www.surveymonkey.con/s.asp?=55433392639? please? then you can answer questions about what should happen in the story and about the characters i've already presented to you. thank you to all my special reviewers! i love you guys!  
  
Bakura: why?  
  
BW: cause they're special, baka!!!! *hands out candy, cookies, and any yugioh and x-men plushies they want* ^_^ danke schon, all!  
  
Bakura: what's surveymonkey.com?  
  
BW: it's this website where you can post surveys for people to answer. you can write the questions and pick the answer style. it's great for school stuff, too. but unless you pay, you can only get 100 replies. it's really great, though.  
  
Barkura: *shrug* ok. go there or she'll be confused and won't post for a long time until she makes up her own damn mind.  
  
Miika: so what're you going to do with me?  
  
BW: that's one of the questions. go there and find out.  
  
danke schon! 


	10. Chapter Ten

~~Chapter 10~~  
  
BW: *drags vampssamby10210 off head* yes, that's nice. *puts on floor*  
  
VA: ^-^  
  
BW: *rolls eyes* anyways! no! miika is not me, to answer her question. some characteristics, yeah...i guess they could be connected to me (bowing to superior from Soo Bahk Do) but no! i actually got the name from a friend of mine's sister when she was mooching off his screen name ^_^ other than that, i'm just making it up as i go....  
  
Ryou: ...so...she's not you?  
  
BW: *shakes head* nope!  
  
Ryou: ...you sure?  
  
BW: *nodnodnod*  
  
Ryou: ...hyper?  
  
BW: YES! *runs around and into wall* ...damn those bloody things...  
  
Ryou: yeah, well...  
  
VA: she doesn't own yugioh! *sees ryou* wah!  
  
Ryou: O_O...  
  
(VA glomps ryou and drags him off to find bakura)  
  
************************************  
  
Yami lay sleeping. Yugi was sitting up in bed looking around with cloudy, blank eyes. Had someone walked in, they might have thought that he was blind, but it was that he was merely asleep...with his eyes open. Yugi got out of the bed and walked over to the window, blindly looking out into courtyard and at the trees not too far off.  
  
There were foot steps in the hall. They kept getting closer until they were right outside the door...where they paused. There was shuffling noises, from foot to foot, and then the steps continued to the end of the hall and around the corner. A soft electrical humming followed close behind.  
  
Yami, the only one truly awake, sat up sides ways in bed. His legs folded to the left, he turned this way and that, trying to look behind him at the window. He gave up from that position and sat cross-legged, turning to watch Yugi's back.  
  
*  
  
Everything seemed out of place. There were desks hanging out of shattered windows, doors in the middle of the lawn, and things in the wood seemed to be getting over smoking. It was obvious that there had just been a battle of some sort, explaining the carnage. Yugi, for some reason, was able to slide from his bedroom window onto the grass below the tree.  
  
"Did Yami and I move to the tree?" he wondered aloud.  
  
A disembodied voice drifted down from nowhere in particular-"You'......ping a....re ..ver there st.....There's no rea....Yu... you h.............k?" Try as he might, Yugi could not make out was the voice was trying to say to him. The harder he listened, the farther away it got and the more muddled things it was saying were.  
  
Yugi turned his attention back to the doors on the lawn and bits of smoldering doors. He followed the path up to the institute and found yet more rubble around the entrance. Someone had obviously been denied entrance. Yugi took another step forward, over rocks, stone, and pieces of doors.  
  
The gigantic foyer was destroyed. The foe-marble pillars at the doorways to other room and around the back of the stairs were destroyed.  
  
Ah, the stairs. The were, surprisingly, fairly intact. About a foot from the top, you had to jump unless you would rather fall the fifteen feet or so to the floor. The railings on either side were gone, strewn about the floor beneath and in part of the living room to the left.  
  
*****  
  
Yami was following Yugi around-in transparent, of course. While there were no people around, for some reason, he didn't want to risk turning a corner and having a someone staring at Yugi and himself. That would take a lot of explaining.  
  
They were standing at the top of the stairs and Yugi was looking around, at what Yami could not tell.  
  
*****  
  
Yugi turned and went into the living room. The couches where in halves and bits of stuffing were everywhere. The windows were broken; jagged pieces of glass sticking out of walls, the ceiling, and in the doorway by Yugi.  
  
Yugi stood for a moment then walked in. There had been a dark wood desk or table of sorts sitting under the largest of the windows-now it was hanging from the ceiling light and about half-way across the room. Yugi walked over to where the desk should have been, avoiding sharp edges that tried to jump out and bite him.  
  
There was one place that didn't seem to have been hit quite as hard as the rest of the room. While still slashed and missing parts of itself, the couch in front of the fire place-which was lit, for some reason.  
  
Yugi walked around to sit on the couch, but as he came closer to the back he noticed something odd. There was something brown and fuzzy sticking out on one side of the couch. Not actually out of the couch itself, but on the ground instead. As Yugi drew closer, it moved. The brown retreated, followed by a soft grunt-like someone in pain.  
  
*********************  
  
BW: short and crappy...i know, i know. i've had a hard day, lay off..._**  
  
Ryou: help!  
  
BW: and just so you know, i have no idea what the mansion really looks like despite what i've seen in comics, shows (old and new), and the movie.  
  
VA: found you, bakura!  
  
(*muffled screaming can be heard*)  
  
BW: O_o...VA?! WHAT'RE YOU DOING???  
  
VA: *pokes head around corner with innocent grin* nnnoooooooothhhhiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggggg...  
  
BW: _ yeah. uh-huh. suuuuuuurrrree...anyhow. r&r and we might find out what she's doing...  
  
(*sits to watch your pretty little clicker go to review submit button...*) 


End file.
